


Corm-mas 2020

by RobinVenetiaa



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinVenetiaa/pseuds/RobinVenetiaa
Summary: These aren’t connected unless specified. Probably fluffy or silly.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 140
Kudos: 121





	1. “I hope you’re happy.”

Robin nuzzles against Cormoran’s hairy chest, feeling sated and pleasantly tired as he gently runs his fingers through her silky hair.

She’s just about to drift off into sleep when he speaks.

“I hope… I hope you’re happy. Here with me. With us.” Her typically articulate partner stumbles on every other word, as though he’s afraid of her potential response.

She turns and sits up on her elbows. “Of course, I’m happy with you. Do you think I’d be here right now if I wasn’t?”

His smile is almost shy and she has to hold herself back from kissing him.

“I just- My past relationships have never been so… easy. The moment this started, it’s been so natural. Almost like-“. He shakes his head.

“Like what?”

He looks her in the eye, his loving gaze making her heart pound faster.

“It feels like we- we’re made just for the other.” He pauses, looking away from her and taking a breath. “It’s not just me, right?”

She kisses him, fiercely and with all her heart to show him. “No, no. It’s not just you.”


	2. “Prove it.”

“These are the men we’ve chosen to be with.” Ilsa sighs, shaking her head.

“I can’t believe I love such an idiot.” Robin adds, her arms crossed as she watches her fiancé wrestle his friend.

A few too many beers at curry night and a playful argument between Nick and Strike led to them wrestling on their knees on the Herbert’s living room floor.

The always health conscious Nick has taken up boxing to work on his upper body strength and declared himself finally able to beat Strike in a fight.

“Prove it!” Strike had yelled, fist slamming on the table.

Another argument over the rules broke out after that but now Robin and Ilsa watched the boys gracelessly tumble about hoping they’ll tire themselves out before anyone gets seriously injured.

“They should stop. Cormoran is obviously going to win.” Robin says matter-of-factly.

“Erm, Nick has been training really hard. He’s going to take him down.”

The two women briefly glance at each other before turning back to the fight and begin competing on who can do a better job at cheering on their partner.


	3. “I’m not doing this.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from chapter 2. Also working on the assumption everyone has seem the whole spicy chip challenge at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally tossed a coin to see who won the fight.

“I’m not doing this.” Strike huffs, arms crossed.

“You lost and we agreed on the rules.” Nick slides the small coffin shaped box towards his pouting friend. Ilsa bought one for each of them but after thinking it through Robin and Ilsa decided to pass.

“You cheated-“ Nick scoffs. “And I've even seen those videos of people trying these and would rather not feel sick all night.” Mutters Strike.

“Oh, I get it. You’re scared you aren’t tough enough to handle it. Maybe I’ll try one then.” Nick reaches for a box before Cormoran snatches it from his grasp and pops the single chip in his mouth.

The three of them watch in fascination as Strike chews the chip, waiting for a reaction. After a minute, Strike starts to sweat but keeps his cool until he asks for some water.

A few sputtering coughs, and a gulped down drink later, he decides wasn’t so bad.

“You still struggled a bit there, Oggy. Not so tough after all.” Nick teases.

Strike narrows his eyes as he picks up a second box and pops the chip in his mouth, then the third and even as Robin protests, then the fourth and final box before smiling at a shocked Nick.


	4. “Do you regret it?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from chapter 2 & 3

“Do you regret it?” Robin asks as she sits across from him shortly after they arrive back at the flat from Nick and Ilsa’s. Cormoran insisted they head home early, in an attempt to hide his reaction to eating three of the impossibly spicy chips at once.

He groans from his spot, hunched over on the sofa in obvious pain.

“Is that a yes?” She asks, looking a bit smug.

He looks up at her defiantly. “Never.”

Strike’s stomach makes an audible noise of disagreement so perfectly timed Robin can’t help but laugh.

“S’not funny.”

“I tried to stop you but you had to prove how tough you were.” He looks up at Robin with a pout and she takes pity on him.

“Come on.” She stands and reaches out a hand to help him up. “Let’s get in bed and I’ll rub your belly.”

“I’m not a dog.” He still takes her offered hand. “That does sound nice though.”


	5. “Why are you up so early?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I actually mentioned Christmas in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flufffffffff

He hears Robin’s sleepy shuffle before he sees her enter his Uncle’s living room.

“Why are you up so early?” She asks him through a yawn.

He grins as she cuddles up against his side on the couch as he wraps an arm around her, loving how perfectly she fits.

“I could ask you the same thing.” It was only 5:30 and they had a long day ahead of them.

It was the first Christmas without Joan. It was also Cormoran and Robin’s first Christmas as a couple and despite only being together a few months neither could stand being apart for the holidays. Robin insisted they spend their time in St. Mawes to be with Ted instead of with her family in Masham.

Lucy and her family would be in by noon and the house would descend into chaos as the boys arrive and the locals pop in to be there for Ted but for now it was quiet.

Robin rests her head on his shoulder and he pulls a blanket over them. “This is nice.”

He presses a kiss to the top of her head, feeling content in a way he hadn’t thought possible even six months ago. “This is perfect.”


	6. "Again?"

"Again!” Says the tiny, giggling girl in front of him.

He takes a deep breath, starting to feel a bit winded. “Again?”

“Again!” She says again and he bends back down so she can climb onto his back, her arms clasped around his neck.

\-------------

Cormoran flops down next to Robin on the sofa and she hands him a well deserved beer after finally getting Grace to go to sleep.

“How the hell do Nick and Ilsa do it?” He says in disbelief. 

“Parent?”

“Yeah, the energy those things have.” His eyes are wide as he takes a sip from his drink.

“Did you just call your goddaughter a thing?” She asks, trying to hold in a laugh.

“I did but that doesn’t mean I don’t love the thing.” He says with a wink.

Robin playfully rolls her eyes at him. “How’s your back?”

“Aching.” He groans. “Any chance for a massage?” The smirk he’s wearing let’s her know exactly where he’s hoping the massage will lead.

“Not until we get home.” He groans but pulls Robin closer, enjoying his beer and hoping Nick and Ilsa get back soon.


	7. “We could get arrested for this.”

“We could get arrested for this.” Strike hisses as Robin ducks through the hole in the chain link fence.

“When has that stopped you?” She looks back at him awkwardly climbing through behind her.

“I prefer to say I hover in a grey area.” He mumbles.

“Keep telling yourself that.” She pats his chest. “Besides if we do get caught, I have a plan.”

———

Cormoran stares dumbfounded as he watches Robin’s plan being deployed two feet in front of him.

“Ohmygod! I am so so _so_ sorry.” She’s playing dumb and he’s pretty sure it’s working. “I saw this kitten and it was like, so cute and tiny. I just wanted to help it. I didn’t mean to trespass. That’s like so embarrassing. I promise we won’t do it ever again.”

She gives him the full power of her bright blue eyes as she plays with a lock of hair giving off a look of complete innocence. The officer looks from Robin to Strike then back again before relenting and sending them on their way.

“I cannot believe that worked.” He says once they’re back in the land rover.

“The pouty, big eyed, hair touching routine?” She asks, grinning.

“Yeah, that one.”

Robin shrugs. “Always works on you.”


	8. “I’m ready to try again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be honest. I don’t care for this one. But I’m stuck so... sorry?

“I'm ready to try again.” Robin tells him, a determined look in her eye.

“Robin, we don-“ He’s cut off before he can finish.

“I want to.”

He relents, kissing her softly and pulling her along with him.

——-

“I give up! I’ll never be good at this!” Robin yells as she throws the dish rag against the wall.

He tries to keep the grin off his face as he looks at his frustrated girlfriend literally throwing in the towel.

“Darling, nobody is good at everything. Not even you.” He pulls her to him and tilts her chin up to make her look at him.

“Frankly, I’m glad you aren’t good at cooking. You’re great at everything else I’ve ever seen you do. It’s a bit frightening.”


	9. “This isn’t just about you.”

“This isn’t just about you, you know?” Robin says, her arms crossed, looking frustrated but still endlessly patient. 

“This is about all of us. Sam and Hutchins and Michelle and yes, even Pat.”

He knows he’s being childish and making things more difficult than they need to be by fighting with the building owners to stop them getting kicked out. It’s inevitable but he doesn’t like change.

“What about you?” He’s noticed she’s never mentioned what she wants in this, always thinking of the others before herself.

“What about me?” She asks, confused.

“What do _you_ want?” It’s a dangerous question to ask after drinking whiskey, in this old, dark office at night.

“I want everyone to have the space they need and to allow the business to grow.” She won’t meet his eye. “I also want a place where you don’t have to drag yourself up four flights of stairs, putting extra stress on your knee.”

“Nothing just for you?” He can hear the affection wrapped around his words and wonders if she hears it too.

“You’ll be there.” She finally looks him in the eye and his heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest. “That’s all I need.”


	10. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

“I can’t stand this anymore!” Robin shouts as she paces around the dark office. It’s late and she should have headed out hours ago but he asked her to join him for take-out and how could she refuse?

Then the whiskey came out and they talk, really talk, about everything like they always do except what is on the tip of each of their tongues.

“What are you talking about?” He already knows. He knows because the outburst could have just as easily come from him.

“This! This thing between us! You look at me sometimes and I swear-”. She steps closer, daring him. “I was married… I was married to a man I knew for years and he never looked at me how you do.”

“How do I look at you?” He’s breathless as he too, steps closer and closes the gap between them.

“Like it hurts. Like you’re holding back and it takes everything in you to do so. I know be-... because I feel that way too. It would be so easy if we just let ourselves be honest about how we feel.”

He takes her hand that found its way to his chest and holds it in his, marveling at how small it is compared to his large, calloused ones. He takes a deep breath and looks into her eyes. “How do we feel?”

“In love.” It comes out as a whisper. “Tell me I'm wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	11. “You’re trembling.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from chap 10

“You’re not wrong.” He sounds breathless as he speaks.

“You're trembling.” She says after he rests his forehead against hers and she can feel him shaking.

“Robin, I-...” He pulls back to look her in the eye. “If I… I can’t go back. I’ll never be able to let you go. You know that, right?”

“Yes.” She says with confidence and he reacts as though he’s just taken a blow to the chest. “What is it?”

“I just can’t believe you’d want this… with me.” His eyes look wild, like he’s about to jump not knowing where he’ll land. “You’re so… you’re everything. You’re the only thing I can’t live without.”

“Do you really mean it?” She feels the tears escaping and he wipes the one from her cheek, his touch is so soft and delicate that it seems at impossible odds with his stature.

“Yes.” He promises as he leans in to finally kiss her. “ _Yes_.”


	12. "Please talk to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I needed to add pain around christmas.

He rushes to her side, throwing himself down onto the ground, his knee be damned.

Her hair is spread out all around her and her face eerily serene, as if they were back in bed on a lazy Sunday where he watches her sleep.

“Robin! Robin, wake up! I’m here!” His hand is feeling around her head for an injury but finds nothing.

“Fuck, Robin! Love, please!” He leans down, shaking as he listens for a breath and sobs when he can hear her quiet but shallow breathing.

He hears sirens and voices now. Wardle is here and he shouts at them. “Hurry! She’s here! Fucking hurry up!”

He leans back down close to her, restraining himself from pulling her into his arms in fear of a neck injury. 

He’s nearly laid out next to her as he pleads with her unconscious form. “Come on, Robin. Please talk to me. Please…”

He holds her freezing hand in his as a pained cry rips from his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	13. “I can’t wait any longer.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from chapter 12

Cormoran’s good leg is bouncing frantically as he sits in the hospital waiting room. Nick was just getting off his shift when he got the call from him about Robin and stayed with his old friend.

“I can’t wait any longer.” Strike says, ready to run over anyone who gets in his way.

“They’ll call us in any minute. I know the doctor looking after her and he’ll bring us as soon as possible.” Nick reassures him, again.

Strike drops his head to his hands and Nick notices how his shoulders shake. He’s never seen him like this but understands. 

If it had been Ilsa…

He sits back up, eyes red. “I thought she was dead. She was so still… and cold. I can’t-“ His head falls back down and his whole body shudders as he tries to pull in a deep breath to calm himself.

Nick pats him on the back as the doctor rounds the corner and nods for them follow him to the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	14. "Let's go."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued immediately after chapter 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did no research on any medical stuff so idk what I'm talking about. Fiction, baby. I also gave up trying to post in order.

“Let’s go.” Nick says and Cormoran follows quickly after him to the sterile, bleak looking hospital room.

Robin lay asleep on the hospital bed, looking pale and fragile. He steps slowly and carefully towards her as though his movements alone could break her.

“She’s lucky you found her when you did. The hypothermia would have made things much more complicated.” The doctor says to him but he barely hears it as he watches the rise and fall of her chest, a reassurance that she is here -  _ alive _ .

“She had some internal bleeding around her abdomen but we did a minor surgery to stop it. She also has a mild concussion.”

Cormoran takes her hand and kisses it before sitting in the empty chair by the bed, keeping her hand between his.

“I take it you’re the boyfriend.” The doctor asks.

“Fiancé.” Strike answers automatically, never taking his eyes off of her.

Nick raises his eyebrows in surprise but says nothing. He leaves with the doctor, asking for more information so he can fill in his devastated friend later.

It’s only when he’s alone with Robin, that he finally allows his tears to fall freely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	15. “Can we start over?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from chap 14

“Could we start over? With what the doctor said?” Strike asks, trying to remember what they had said now that Nick was back in the room after getting a full update from the attending physician. 

“They’re going to keep her overnight for observation. Her vitals are good and she responded well to her treatment.” Nick says, confidently.

“She’s still not awake.” 

He can hear the fear in Oggy’s voice but Nick is confident in his reply. Robin is strong. “She’s been through a lot and they gave her some heavy painkillers. She’ll wake up soon.”

A few minutes pass, silent other than the beeping of the machines she’s hooked up to.

“Fiancé?” Nick finally asks, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Yeah.”

“Since when?”

“Two weeks ago.” Strike still hasn’t looked away from Robin, still holding her hand in his.

“When you went to St. Mawes?”

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Nick isn’t mad and after Ilsa calms down he know she won’t be either.

“We just wanted… only Ted knew. We were gonna tell everyone but we just wanted it to be ours for a bit.” He wipes a hand down his face, scratching at the stubble on his neck. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I get it.” Nick reassures him.

“Thank you. For staying with me. I wouldn’t have-...” He swallows, unable to say anymore.

“Of course.” He claps Strike on the shoulder before turning to leave. “She’ll be awake soon. I’ll leave you be but buzz for someone once she wakes, yeah?”

Cormoran nods and goes back to watching Robin’s steady breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	16. "What took you so long?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from chap 15

Robin hears beeping and she wishes it would stop. Her head is aching and her body feels like jelly but somehow stiff at the same time.

For a moment, she considers falling back into the oblivion of sleep but she feels someone holding her hand.

Her eyes don’t want to open but she catches the familiar smell of cigarettes and lavender.

_ Cormoran.  _

He’s with her and has her hand in his. 

Something wonderfully prickly brushes against the back of her hand. It’s a sensation she knows well now. He’s nuzzling his stubbly cheek against her hand.

Her body is slowly waking up and she tries to wiggle her toes to no avail.

She feels him press a kiss to her hand and she wants to see him so badly. She wants to let him know she’s here and that she’s okay but her body won’t co-operate.

She gives up on forcing herself awake to focusing on her finger. If she can just move one to let him know she’s here and she’s trying to come back to him.

It takes all her concentration but her finger moves, brushing gently against his hand and he jolts up.

“Robin? I’m here. I’m right here.” She feels his palm on her cheek and she leans into it.

Then his chapped lips gently kiss her forehead, her cheek, her nose, her eyelids-

And finally, her eyes open.

She’s blinking, trying to adjust to light even in the dimly lit hospital room. Her vision focuses and she sees him.

His eyes are red and tired, while his hair sticks up in every direction and she can just picture him running his hand through it over and over in frustration.

“Cormoran?” Her voice is faint and scratchy, her throat painfully dry.

His eyes are filled with fresh tears but he gives her a ghost of his trademark grin. “What took you so long?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more of the sadness plot I am for some reason doing but see! She's okay!


	17. "Stay with me" & "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues from Chap. 16

Cormoran fills her in what happened as he strokes her hair, unable to keep his hands off of her, reminding himself she’s here and alive.

The suspect had attacked her from behind with a metal pipe to her side, the fall to the ground ending with a blow to the head before the suspect ran. He was in custody now, turning himself in over the guilt.

“He was young. Got mixed up with the wrong people trying to make some money for his family.” He explains, frustrated.

Robin watches him, sees the array of emotions as they cross his face. Anger for hurting her but empathy for the kid’s lot in life. “He reminds you of Shanker, doesn’t he?”

He nods, bringing her hand to his lips and marveling at how completely she understands him.

“They’re gonna keep you overnight for observation.” He knows she wants to go home but she’s still weak.

“Would… will you stay with me?” She knows his hatred of hospitals, that he’s itching to get out of here but not without her. How could he even think of leaving her side?

“Of course.” He leans closer and gently kisses her. “Of course, I will.”

Then he’s sat back in his seat, shrugging off his coat and removing his boot. Robin catches on and shifts over on the tiny hospital bed, pulling back the sheets as he finishes with his prothesis. 

It takes a moment to arrange themselves so both of them fit but once she’s wrapped in his arms they relax.

“I just- I know you don’t like hospitals.” She says against his chest but she feels him shake his head.

“I go wherever you go. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And back to our regularly scheduled programming


	18. "I'm still awake."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of texts between Robin and Cormoran while she's out of town for work.

_ R: I’m still awake _

**C: Well go to sleep**

_ R: Can’t sleep _

**C: Why not?**

_ R: Dunno _

_ R: I think I missed the office and my couch  _

_ R: I did miss seeing you this week too. I wish TrashToupee would hurry up and cheat so I can come home _

**C: you’ll be back soon**

**C: But I missed seeing you too**

**C: And your amazing tea making skills 😝**

_ R: So that’s why you kept me around all these years _

**C: Not just the tea. Lots of reasons**

_ R: Gimme 2 that aren’t food or beverage related _

**C: 🤔**

_ R: You’re such an arse _

**C: I’m kidding.**

_ R: it’s my fault for introducing you to emojis _

**C: You’re funny**

_ R:  _ 🙄

**C: That’s one reason**

_ R: Oh. Thanks.  _

_ R: You make me laugh too. _

**C: I missed your opinions this week too. No one else... you're the only one who surprises me.**

**C: You’re insightful in a way I’ll never be. I love seeing your perspective on things cause you see things in such a clever and compassionate way.**

_ R: Thank you. That’s… well that’s one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. _

**C: Really?**

_ R: Really. _

**C: Robin?**

_ R: Yeah? _

**C: I really do miss you. My day feels off when I don’t see you.**

_ R: I feel the same way.  _

**C: Robin?**

_ R: Cormoran… _

**C: Would you like to go get dinner together when you get back?**

_ R: I’d love to. _

**C: It’s a date xx**

  
  
  



	19. “I can’t stop thinking of you” & “Is this really necessary?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be a sequel to chap 18 or a standalone. Up to you.

**C: I can’t stop thinking of you.**

Robin blushes when she sees Strike’s message pop up on her phone.

**C: Of last night. Best night of my life.**

She tries to keep her face expressionless, the door is open and Pat can see in.

**C: I can’t stop thinking about taking you back upstairs.**

_ R: Cormoran, we’re supposed to be working. _

A moment.

**C: I’ve waited years for last night. For us. Let’s enjoy it a little.**

She sighs. 

**C: We could send Pat home early.**

_ R: Is that really necessary? There’s only a few more work hours. _

**C: I can’t wait. You’re the only thing I can bloody think of… wondering when I can be near you again. You’re...**

**C: I need to see you.**

As hard as she tried to be rational, she couldn’t resist. Leaving his bed this morning was torture, just like being apart from him now had rendered her useless to do anything but think of him.

_ R: Ok. I’ll send her home. _

_ R: Hurry though ❤️ _

**C: I’m heading back soon.**

**C: Robin…**

Three dots light up as she waits for more.

**C: I meant everything I said xx**

_ I love you. You’re the most important part of my life. I don’t want anyone else. You’re all I think about.  _

She has to turn her chair away from the door and pretend she’s looking for something as she tries to hold on the tears of happiness threatening to come out.

She collects herself and heads out to the front office to send Pat home.

  
  
  



	20. "What's on your mind?"

“What’s on your mind?” Robin asks from her desk. She knows he’s spent the better part of the past hour watching her instead of finishing off his work.

“You.” His eyes are dark and he looks almost predatory.

She loves that look.

After a moment, she pushing her work away and turns towards him. “What about me?”

He rolls his chair closer to her, his voice is like velvet. “More like what I wanna do to you.”

She bites her lip, knows it drives him wild and she can hear the low, rumbling groan he makes. “And what do you wanna do?”

Her reaches for her hand and pulls her towards him and onto his lap. He nuzzles against her neck. “Why tell you when I can show you?”


	21. “That feels so good”

“That feels so good.” Robin gasps as Cormoran moves above her.

His head drops to her shoulder and he lets out a strangled moan. “God yes, so good.”

She loves when he’s like this, overwhelmed and just a little wild. These are the times he grips her just a touch too tight or moves her how  _ he _ wants. He’s so gentle and considerate of her at all times. So controlled.

But the times where his control slips are her favourite.

She has never feared him, not for a moment which is why she trusts him even when he lets go.

“Cormoran…” His name fall from her lips as she feels herself fall over the edge into bliss and he follows after her.

“Robin. God.” She hushes him as he trembles in her arms, kissing his temple and letting him enjoy the freedom of giving up control a moment longer. 


	22. “You’re so warm”

“You’re so warm.” Robin says as she snuggles into Cormoran’s side.

“You’re cold.” He mumbles into her hair.

“How are you so warm?” She’s used to his usual heat after spending nearly every night for the past few months together but even on this cold December night it seems off.

“I’m well insulated.” He quips but she’s already sitting up, concerned.

“No, Cormoran. You’re really warm. Are you feeling okay?” She touches his forehead and it’s hot to the touch.

“You’re very hot.” 

He grins up at her. “Glad you think so.”

Robin bats at his shoulder before she crawls out of bed to dig in the cabinet. She’s back with a thermometer in hand in moments.

“Open.” She commands.

He does as he’s told. 

As he sits, waiting to find out if he has a fever, he has to admit his head does ache a bit and his throat is a little sore.

Robin checks the thermometer and frowns. “You’ve definitely got a fever. Get under the covers. I’m gonna get some medicine and then you’re staying in bed.”

She expects a protest. Some childish pouting at the very least but he seems calm.

“Are you gonna stay in bed with me after that?” Robin nods. It’s Saturday morning and she has no surveillance this weekend.

“Then hurry back.” He says with a wink hoping he gets a few enjoyable hours before he succumbs to the flu.


	23. “It’s like magic”

“It’s like magic.” Robin manages to get out as she tries to catch her breath. She pushes her sweat soaked hair from her forehead and watches as Strike crawls up over her body, kissing as much of her exposed skin as he can on his way back up to her. 

“My tongue?” He asks, chuckling.

“Tongue. Lips. The whole… mouth…” She struggles for a word, waving her hand around as she searches. ”...area. ‘S’great.”

“That’s a pretty good review.” He laughs as he cuddles up next to her.

“Five stars.” Robin leans over to kiss him, emphasizing her rating.

When she pulls back, a grin lights up his face. “You ready to review another part of me?”


	24. "We'll never make it."

“We'll never make it.” Robin hits the steering wheel of the land rover as she surveys the scene in front of them.

“And if I’m honest, even I find this hard drive in.” She adds, sighing.

This was their first Christmas as a couple and they had been convinced to visit Masham to spend a few days with Robin’s family but a massive snowstorm is currently slowing traffic to a crawl on the treacherously icy road.

Cormoran is quiet as he taps away on his phone.

“Cormoran?” There’s a hint of irritation in her voice before he looks up and shows her his screen.

“There’s an inn a few kilometres down the road and they have a room. Wanna spend Christmas eve getting pissed and shagging in a strange bed?” He asks, an excited smile on his face.

Robin laughs, nodding her head. “Sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more multi-prompt chapter left!


	25. "Say it Again"+ "After All This Time" + "Kiss me dammit" + "Can You Believe It"

“Say it again.” Robin begs, her lip pouting as pretends to debate whether he will or not.

He relents, leaning in close to whisper the words by her ear, his breath hot on her neck. “Mrs.  _ Strike _ .”

“Mmmm… I like that.” Robin turns in his arms to face him, their foreheads touching as they drink each other in as husband and wife for the first time.

“Can you believe it? You’re Mrs. Strike. My beautiful” He places a kiss to her jaw- “sexy” - her neck - “brilliant” - her shoulder - “ _wife_.”

She pulls his mouth back to her own, her tongue slipping against his as they both struggle to control themselves. “You’re not so bad yourself, Mr. Strike.”

——-

This weekend had been spur of the moment decision after a client cancelled, leaving them a rare three day weekend. They packed up and took off in the landrover with no real destination in mind. 

In the end, they drove to the ocean and as they watched the sunset over the gentle waves hitting the store, with Robin in his arms he spoke his thoughts aloud.

_ “I never want this to end.”  _

Robin had nuzzled against him but he stood frozen as realisation of what he wanted his future to look like.

_ Robin. It’s her. _

That’s what he wanted, what he dreamed of every night and over the past year woke up to each morning. After all this time, it was her that made him feel safe and secure. It was her that made him hope and look forward to what the next day held for them.

“Marry me.” He said the words with such determination and she whipped around to face him, eyes wide and searching. He took her hands in his and began to get on one knee but she stopped him, pulling him up to stand. A flicker of worry crosses his face but she shakes her head.

“Equal.” She said, simply and he remembered she’s done this before. He understood, she wants a true partner.

“Marry me, Robin.” Her arms were around his neck and he stumbled back trying to catch her against him. They stood there, holding each other as the sun finally dipped into the sea.

“Partners, yeah?” He asked, grinning when she nodded in agreement. He drank her in, vividly imagining their future when she tugs him to her.

“Kiss me, dammit.” She had said, eyes playful. He obliged, amazed how every kiss still left him breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another month of drabbles complete. I'll probably pass on any drabble challenges for a bit to focus on longer fic but it's been a blast!


End file.
